1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention generally relates to pliers, and more particularly to pliers that include an element for biasing the pliers in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pliers having a biasing element for urging the pliers towards an open position are well known, and are useful for grasping articles of preselected sizes and for repeatedly grasping similar articles. Generally, such pliers include plier components and a separate biasing element. Moreover, available pliers including elements biasing towards an open position generally do not limit the extent to which the pliers may be opened.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an improved pliers with biasing element that are capable of being used by the efforts of a single hand to pick up, grip, move, and release an object of a preselected size, yet limits the extent to which the pliers may be opened, and, In addition, are formed of a minimum number of components that are durable, inexpensive, and easily cleaned and maintained. There particularly exists a need in the art for an improved pliers particularly adapted for use in removing needles from hypodermic syringes.